Look What You've Done
by tjmack
Summary: /AU/ Takes place at the end of 4x10. Christian has something that he wants to show to Claire, but will that thing have her making a deal, that will not only keep her from her son, but lose him all together?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so first off I know I should not be writing another chaptered fiction...but this idea popped into my overly creative mind and demanded to be written.  
Also, this is what happens when: 1. Your brain tries to find a way for your favorite characters who are/seem to be dead, to be alive. 2. Your brain tries to make sense of the latest episode of Lost, which most often than not is nearly impossible. 3. Random theories of what could have caused certain events, pop into you all to creative mind. **

**I plan on making this a lengthy one, now...depending on how creative my muse decides it wants to be will decide just how lengthy that is.  
Remember to read and review!**

Look What You've Done

Summary: /AU/ Takes place at the end of 4x10. Christian has something that he wants to show to Claire, but will that thing have her making a deal, that will not only keep her from her son, but lose him all together?

Chapter One

Claire took off after her father, who still had Aaron clutched tightly in his arms. Was she still hallucinating from the explosion. She had to be, her father wasn't here, on this island with her...was he? She followed close behind him, as they went a little farther into the jungle. She had lost all sense as to where she was, and was almost certain she wouldn't' be able to find her way back to where Sawyer had made camp. Her eyes rose from the ground moving under her feet, to her father again. He had stopped, and was laying Aaron down in the nook, of the roots of one of the thousands of trees before them.

She looked at him, a questioning look on her face, wondering why he just laid Aaron there.

"I have something I need to show you," Christian said, motioning for her to follow him.

Claire stopped, and bent down to pick up her now crying child. She couldn't just leave him behind, no matter how real her new hallucination seemed.

"No Claire, he has to stay. You need to come," Christian said shortly, before grabbing hold of her wrist and pulling her behind him.

Claire felt tears well up in her eyes, before feeling them fall down on her cheeks, damping them.

"Why!?" Claire all but screamed, her neck twisted in an unforgiving position, trying to keep an eye on her son. Who was now fading into the scenery.

"He doesn't need to be where we're going. He's where he needs to be, and your about to be where you need to be," Christian explained, as he continued pulling her behind him, until he came to an abrupt stop in front of a dilapidated cabin.

Claire's eyes grew wide at the sight of the sad looking cabin. "Why is there a cabin in the middle of the jungle?"

"Because it's where he wanted the cabin to be," Christian said as he pulled the door open, and pulled her inside with him.

"Who?" Claire paused, trying to think of some way to make him give her some answers. "Please tell me dad."

Christian's head snapped around, his eyes burning into hers. "Because! Now sit down!"

Claire flinched at his sudden change of expression. His words were now harsh, and not in the loving fatherly tone they had been in. Apparently she had pushed him a little too far.

"He needs you, he has his reasons. I can't tell you those reasons, all I can do is offer you a deal. If you leave behind your friends, and stay here, he will give you something in return, anything."

"No! You think that you can bring me to some creepy cabin in the middle of the jungle, and tell me that someone needs me, but refuse to give me reasons why. Then offer to give me something to just abandon my son out in that jungle. I don't think so!" Claire folded her arms across her chest, as if to put the exclamation point on her sentence.

"I thought it would come to that. Which is why we had a back up plan. He will still give you something, which kind of works like a wish, can be anything. Plus if you agree to this without details, or attitude, you'll get to be with him," Christian said, pointing to a figure in the shadows.

"I can't even see who it is," Claire said, her attitude still very much pouring out of her, which made her smile on the inside.

The shadowy figure in the corner of the cabin stood up, and walked toward her. Her mouth dropped open, as tears fell from her eyes.

"No! No! No! I'm just imagining this, all of this. I'm hallucinating is all..." Claire paused, as she wiped at the tears in her eyes, which hadn't left his. "He is dead, he died...You died."

"I did die Claire, but I'm not dead," his voice coarse, Claire assumed from the intake of water.

"How?" Claire asked, her eyes watering freely now.

"I just am," he said, before Christian put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be here, always. I promised you didn't I?"

He started to backpedal towards the dark shadowy corner.

"No, Charlie wait?" Claire begged.

"You can talk to him more Claire, all you have to do is agree to help him," Christian said, his hands firmly on the table in front of her, as he watched her eyes cloud over.

She was almost certain she'd regret this, she couldn't believe she was abandoning her child to be with Charlie, but then again, she didn't think she'd be having a conversation with her father in the middle of a mysterious jungle either.

"Fine!" She said, completely exacerbated for words at this point.

Christian smiled widely at her. "I'll be back in a minute, I have something to take care of. You guys may talk amongst yourself."

With that Christian Shepard was gone. Claire shook her head, as her eyes searched for Charlie's face, needing to feel close to him.

Charlie stood up from the small rocking chair in the corner, and made his way toward the only window in cabin. He looked out it, as if searching for something, before suddenly turning toward her.

"Dammit Claire! You shouldn't have done that," Charlie said, not realizing just how close they actually were.

"I missed you Charlie..." Claire paused, trying to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. "Everyday since you've been gone, I've missed you. My heart has ached so horribly for you, but you weren't there to fix it. I need you to fix it Charlie."

Charlie brushed away some of her fallen tears with the pad of his thumb, before placing a calming hand on her cheek. "I'm so sorry that this has hurt you Claire, that is not what I wanted to happen. I just...I did it for you and Aaron."

"Charlie, please answer me one question," Claire pleaded with him, her green eyes looking deeply into his blue ones.

"Anything," he said softly.

"How are you here?" she asked, praying that this wasn't some cruel dream she was having, that she would wake up with the feel of Charlie's hand on her cheek, and the feeling that her heart was breaking all over again.

"Desmond didn't lie, I did die. Then, I woke up in here. I was approached by that guy, who is apparently your father. He told me that you and Aaron would be taken care of if I promised to help him. That I was brought back from death for a reason, and that if I didn't agree to his terms that he would insure that I would die for real...So I agreed," Charlie said, his head staring at the dry-rotted floor below him.

"Charlie...did I just make a mistake?" Claire asked honestly.

"Yes Claire. A very big one. He is using you, just like he's using me. I can say that it did hurt to think that I'd never see you again, but I could live with that, since I knew you'd be safe. Now...now, being with you it feels so good Claire, but now I'm scared. Now your stuck here just like me, and Aaron is alone, without a mother. He needs his mother Claire, but you've made a deal, a pact with that man. Your stuck here now, he won't let you go! He only cares about one thing, and I can promise you that one thing is not you, it's not me, and it sure as hell isn't Aaron. Now...You can't take it back Claire, he won't let you. I'm so sorry, god, this is all my fault," Charlie said as he fell back against the old wooden rocker in the corner, as tears fell from his face.

Claire looked at Charlie horrified, she tried to suppress the scream that had inched up into her throat, but before long it had escaped in the most agonizing words, that either one had ever heard, "Oh God! What did I do!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Claire paced the small amount of floor between her and Charlie, trying to figure a way to get the both of them out of there, and out from under her father.

"Claire, I'll...I'll make a new deal with him. One that will make him set you free..I promised to look after you, but I must not be doing a good job...God! Why did I have to listen to him..." Charlie let his jumbled sentence trail off, as his head fell into his hands as tears fell from his eyes. "I'm so sorry I let you down."

"Let me down? How did you let me down? The only thing you did to let me down, was to go out to that damned station and get yourself...killed, and for what!? Those people on the freighter have no intention of taking any of us off this island. In fact, me and everyone else that went with Locke nearly got blown to bits. That Charlie Pace, is the only thing you did that let me down. This..." Claire paused as she jestered to the creepy cabin that was apparently now her home, "is all my fault...I took the deal, and I knew full and well what I was doing. Now, I just have to figure a way to get both of us out of here."

"You don't understand Claire...You...can leave, and nothing truly bad will happen. If I leave, I'll be dead...for real. At least like this I can still see you, if I'm really dead, well..." Charlie let his sentence fall off, knowing he wouldn't have to finish his sentence.

"Fine then, if this is how my father and whoever wants my help, wants to play it. Then fine, two can play this game," Claire said, a defiant smile crossing her lips, as the door to the cabin squeaked open.

"So Claire, did you decide on what you want?" Christian asked, as he shut the door behind him.

"Yes...Once we finish with whatever it is you 'need' us for, you let us both go to live our lives, with my son!" Claire made sure to punctuate the end of the sentence.

"Okay, fine...once we're finished with the both of you, you'll be set free," Christian said, before pushing past Claire and walking up to Charlie.

"Now son, we need you to go visit one of your friends...Hugo Reyes, in the future...here is what we need you to tell him," Christian said, handing Charlie a slip of paper, and sending him on his way.

Claire watched in awe, as Charlie vanished from the wobbly rocking chair, he had been sitting on.

Christian turned his attention back on Claire, "I need your help here in a minute...one of your friends will be coming here to find out what he needs to do to save the island..." Christian trailed off, as a mischievous smile crossed his lips.

* * *

Charlie walked up the sidewalk of the Santa Rosa Mental Intuition, kicking at the few pebbles under his feet. 'Why did he have to run!?' Charlie yelled in his mind. 'He was scared Charlie, you daft man. He thinks your dead. How would you feel if you saw Eko standing behind you in a supermarket?' He asked himself, as his attention went to that of Hurley sitting at one of the picnic tables, drawing something on some paper. He notices that one of the residents can see him, as he points directly at him. 'Great, Hurley's freaking out again...' Charlie sighed, before taking a step toward him.

"Hey man, don't run. Hurley, just...just, sit down. I wanna talk to you, come on. Don't do what you did in the store okay? There's no need to...freak out," Charlie said, as he inched closer to Hurley, who at the same time was inching away from Charlie.

"No need to freak out? I'm trying to buy some jerky and a slushee, and suddenly your standing over by the ho-hos. You're dead, what do you expect me to do?" Hurley asked, as he stopped backing up, and Charlie now stood in front of Hurley.

"Can we just...sit down?" Charlie asked, pointing to the now vacant picnic table.

"I may be in a mental hospital, but I know your dead, and I'm not having an imaginary conversation with you," Hurley raised his voice only slightly, hoping to get his point across.

Charlie was starting to loose his patience, quickly removed his sunglasses so he could look Hurley in the eye. "I am dead...but I'm also here."

Charlie was happy with his ability to think quickly, knowing he couldn't give away the fact that he was kind of, sort of...alive.

"Okay, prove it," Hurley said, his eyes not leaving Charlie's.

Charlie gave him a questioning look, before he raised his hand and slapped him across the face. 'It don't get much realer than that,' Charlie said in his mind, finally loosing his patience with Hurley.

"Okay...okay.." Hurley said, as Charlie shook his head.

They both sat down on the picnic table, Charlie finally happy that Hurley was starting to come around.

"Did you know you were going to die, when you swam down there?" Hurley asked.

Charlie cringed at the question, he leaned forward, staring at his shoes as he shook his head.

He heard Hurley attempting to sniff back the tears that had started to form in his eyes as he began to speak again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have tried to stop me, and since I was going to do it anyway I thought I'd spare you all the drama. Now you have to do something, but your hiding from it. That's the real reason you ran when you saw me in the store. You knew I was here to tell you..."

"I'm not listening to this, no cause your not here."

"I am here, your being a baby."

"I'm gonna close my eyes, and count to five. When I open them you'll be gone."

"I am here."

"One."

"Don't do this."

"Two."

"They need you."

"Three."

"They need you Hugo."

"Four."

"You know they need you."

"Five."

* * *

Charlie closed his eyes, knowing when he opened them that he'd be back in the cold, broken down cabin again. He opened his eyes, and saw Claire. 'At least...now I have something good to come back to,' Charlie said to himself, as Claire came and sat on his lap on the rocking chair. She lent forward and whispered in his ear.

"I love you...I'm sorry I never said it before, but I do..."

Charlie closed his eyes, as a smile crossed his lips. It was his first real smile since he'd been brought back from wherever it was that he going when he had died...

"I love you too Claire."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Charlie sat, his head laying back against the ghastly rocking chair. Christian had taken Claire on some ungodly mission, it had felt like hours, when it had only been a few minutes. Just like the first couple of times he had disappeared to visit Hurley. Even in the real world, it seems like much longer, but as far as actual island time, it wasn't more than ten minutes at the most...or so Charlie suspected.

He saw the tell-tale light glare, that meant that Claire was on her way back to the cabin. 'Thank god' Charlie thought to himself.

* * *

"God, that was awful! Do you understand how incredibly difficult it is, for one, to see someone else raising your child? For two, to see your infant child at like three? And for three...to tell said person to please keep your child? At least that's what it felt like..." Claire let her sentence trail off, her hands shaking.

"I can't even begin to imagine, but it's just weird is all..." Charlie let his sentence trail off, as he clasped Claire's hand in his own, pulling her into his lap.

"What's weird?" she asked, as she leaned back against Charlie's chest.

"My next 'assignment' is to go back to see Hurley, who is convinced that no one is truly alive...and that he's gone completely bonkers. I have to tell him, that Jack and Kate aren't supposed to raise Aaron...or well Jack at least...see weird right?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, that is weird...why would my father tell you to tell them that, but tell me to tell Kate to not bring Aaron back?" Claire asked.

"Because Claire, that is how it needs to be done. Now enough with these questions, Charlie, it's time for your next assignment," Christian said.

Claire begrudgingly stood up from the chair, as Charlie dissipated, and was completely gone from the room.

* * *

"It's still not fair! Making me go see my son, who is much older, and tell the woman that took him off this island to keep him there," Claire stated.

"Do you really want to put Aaron in harms way? Would you really wanna scar him for life?" Christian asked, knowing she'd understand that, even if he was just using it against her.

"No, I guess I don't...I just...I miss him is all," Claire sighed.

"I understand that Claire, I do, but I promised you that you and Charlie would be reunited with him. Do you think I'd lie to you?" Christian asked.

Claire just shook her head, afraid to say what she really wanted to. She decided it was best to pretend to agree with him for the time being. Her and Charlie could find a way around it later...even if she had to use the fact that he was her father against him. He might seem somewhat cold hearted at times, but deep down, she figured he felt some sort of love...or at the very lest remorse for not being there for her, when she was growing up.

"Good, because I wouldn't," Christian said, glad that she believed him, even if he was lying through his teeth.

In all aspects of the meaning, Charlie was still dead, and as far as Christian knew. Jacob had no plans to change that fact when both of them were finished with their duties. Claire though, she would be set free, although reuniting with her son...well that would have to be worked out with Kate. Christian shook the thoughts from his head, no need harboring on things he couldn't change considering the fact that he too was dead.

Claire focused on Christian for a moment, trying to see if she could see any tell-tale signs that he wasn't being honest, but the room lit up in a glowing white light, informing the occupants of the room that Charlie was about to make has grand entrance.

* * *

"I swear he gets crazier and crazier each time I see him," Charlie shook his head, as he waited for Claire to join him on the rocking chair.

That had become their ritual since they both had been stuck in the decaying old cabin. Claire, ever the obvious, walked over and took her usual seat on Charlie's lap, placing one arm around his neck and placing a small supple kiss on his lips.

"Poor Hurley," she said, when she pulled back from the kiss.

"I know, I feel bad for the poor bloke," Charlie said, and his eyes revealed the real dept of the pain he felt for hurting his friend like that. "Now he's saying, he's seeing Eko...You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Now Charlie, you know that I can't tell you that. Your lucky that you get to spend time with Claire. Now, I have some business to take care of, you two behave yourselves," Christian said on his way out.

"I really don't like your dad," Charlie huffed.

"Yeah, he's not my favorite person either. I also think he's lying. I don't think that he'll give us what we want. I don't think he'll let us be. Charlie if we want that then we have to escape. Get the hell out of this old broken down cabin and get back to the beach, we'll be safe there," Claire explained.

"Claire, I love that you want me to come with you. I do, but if I go, I'll be dead," Charlie said.

"Charlie, he can't 'kill' you unless he finds you. I sure as hell won't let him do that, I promise you, I'll keep you safe. Remember, we're in this together," Claire said.

"I just...I'm not ready to leave yet. At least if I'm here, I can still see you...It hurts that I can't touch you, that I can't be around you, but at the same time it feels like my heart just might explode from all the love I feel for you," Charlie sighed, as his eyes left hers and found the floor.

"Charlie Pace, look at me," she paused as she lifted his head so that his eyes met hers. "I love you too, so much. That is why I can't...I won't walk out of this cabin without you. I can't lose you again. It liked to killed me the first time, I can't do it again Charlie."

Charlie stiffened a bit at her words. He never thought that his death would effect her this badly."Okay, let's do it then, I mean if he's lying then I don't really have much to lose do I?" He grinned at her, at least if he died again, he'd die with her, near her. She would be the last thing he saw, and that just might be enough to let Charlie Pace die a happy man.

"Nope," Claire smiled as she grabbed his hand, ready to tell him her plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this one is short...but I felt it needed to be ended there. I'm not real sure how many more chapters this is going to get, but probably not to much more than five.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Charlie grinned at Claire, as she pulled the decaying door open. She looked to the right and left, making sure her father wasn't anywhere in sight, and then slowly walked out, hand in hand with Charlie.

"Do you think it'll work?" Claire asked Charlie.

"It has too, I don't want to leave you again," Charlie said, his voice holding pure honesty and it broke Claire's heart.

"You won't, I promise you...No matter what, I will not lose you again," Claire said, giving his hand an extra squeeze.

She pulled him along, trying to remember her way back to the beach.

Her thoughts went back just days before. She had been following Sawyer through the jungle, Aaron cradled softly in her arms. She had been 'seeing' Charlie everywhere. Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

"After my otherton house exploded, I kept seeing you everywhere. Were those really hallucinations like I thought, or were you really there?" Claire asked, keeping her voice low to make sure only Charlie heard her.

"Some of the time it was me. I couldn't be here, and not see you. It broke my heart worse. Claire you've got to believe me, I never ever meant to hurt you. I thought if I died, I'd save you. You and Aaron, I just, I needed to know you'd be safe," Charlie said, as he pulled her hand up to his lips placing a small kiss on it.

"Charlie, I'd much rather grow old on this island with you, than be back home without you. You mean so much to me Charlie. I mean I know we haven't really known each other long, but I just. I feel this amazing connection to you, I know that you'll look after me, and Aaron. Seeing you with him, it makes my heart skip a beat every time. Knowing that he's not yours, but treating him like he is. It's all a single mother could hope for," Claire smiled at him, before pulling him to a stop, and capturing his lips in a sizzling kiss.

"I've never thought of him any less than my son, and I know it's weird. I just, I love him so much, like I would if he was my biological son," Charlie said, as they started walking again.

* * *

Christian walked back into the cabin, and found it empty. A few tears formed in his eyes, he knew what they had done, and hoped like hell that they were getting as far away from this place as possible. That would be their only way of survival, because Jacob would sure as hell kill the both of them. No one, betrays Jacob, and lives to tell about it.

* * *

"I think I see smoke from the camp-fire," Claire said, pointing to the rolling smoke in the air.

"I think you're right," Charlie said, getting excited that they had made it this far without anything horrible happening.

They walked a little faster, pushing their way through the semi-heavy bushes and tree branches in front of them. Then suddenly, in the glowing early morning light, it was the clearing for camp.

"We made it," Claire smiled at Charlie.

"Yeah, we did," Charlie said back, hoping it would stay like that.

* * *

She grabbed his hand, and dragged him toward the clearing, walking back into the camp that she had left after hearing about Charlie's warning. She only saw Sawyer and Juliet, both were glum, just sitting and staring out in the ocean.

"Where is everyone?" Claire asked, startling both of them.

"Where in the hell have you been!?" Sawyer's voice raised, scaring Claire slightly.

"I uh..it's a really long story, but I'm here now. Look who I found," Claire smiled, as she pulled Charlie out into the open.

Sawyer's jaw dropped completely, and Juliet stood beside him, completely confused.

"I thought...he's...He died," Sawyer was finally able to get out.

"Yeah, it's part of that really long story, which I promise to tell you, but we could really use a rest first," Claire said, as she pulled Charlie behind her, giving both of them a hug, just happy to see a familiar face.

"Oh, and to answer your question," Juliet started speaking up. "Some of them left on a helicopter, some left one a small motorized boat, heading for the freighter...until it blew up."

"Who was on it?" Claire asked.

"Well, Jack, Hurley, Sayid, and Kate were on the helicopter," Sawyer said, offering to let Juliet continue.

"And Sun, Jin, Aaron...along with everyone else, including Daniel, one of the freighter people."

"That's weird," Claire said out loud before she could stop herself.

"What is?" Sawyer asked.

"Oh...still apart of that long story," Claire said, knowing she had to tell them what it was, especially now that they thought that everyone was dead.

"Maybe it's time to explain this story?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, I think your right," Claire sighed, looking at Charlie who had been silent the entire time.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Okay, This is the last chapter, and I didn't plan on ending it this way at first...but this is what my mind decided to write. Please read and review, and I hope you've all enjoyed this. I have my next fiction in mind, and will start writing it soon. Keep and eye open for that one :D**

Chapter Five

Claire sighed slightly before divulging into their journey. Charlie only nodded, and added in a few details from his 'appearances to Hurley'. Claire explained how Kate was very much alive, and was raising her son. She got to the end, when they heard someone screaming for help. All four of them jumped to their feet and raced toward the edge of the beach.

"Thank god," Daniel said, as he drug the Zodiac onto the beach. "He's in bad shape, but he's alive."

He pointed to a bloody Jin, who was very much unconscious.

"Oh god, what happened?" Claire gasped.

"The freighter blew up, I guess he didn't get a chance to get on the helicopter. Will he be alright?" Daniel informed and asked at the same time.

All attention went to Juliet, who stared at Jin's lifeless body and wondered the same thing.

"I'll do what I can," was all she would allow herself to say.

* * *

Charlie and Claire sat off by themselves, and let the other three tend to Jin's wounds, and try and get him better.

"I can't believe we made it," Claire gushed, breaking into a smile before pressing her lips to Charlie's.

"Me either," Charlie grinned back, and wrapped his arms around Claire's body, pulling her close.

* * *

Sawyer and Juliet came out from the medical tent that Jack had set up before he left. Small amounts of blood on their hands, an a little on their shirts.

"At least he's stable...for now," Juliet said, sighing.

"Yeah," Sawyer started as his eyes drifted toward Charlie and Claire. "I've never seen two people so happy."

"They are absolutely adorable," Juliet gushed, but her expression soon changed.

* * *

"Charlie," Claire screamed, as he lay on the sandy beach, his body convulsing severely. "Please, Charlie!"

"Move Claire," Juliet screamed, as she slid in beside Charlie's body, as the convulsions subsided.

Sawyer sat on the opposite side. "Daniel, take her away from here."

Daniel did as Sawyer said, and grabbed Claire's arm and pulled her from Charlie's side. "He needs me. Get off of me, leave me alone."

Sawyer grimaced, hating doing that to Claire, but knowing her being there wouldn't help the situation.

"I don't know what's wrong with him Sawyer. I just, I can't figure it out," Juliet said, tears in her eyes.

"He uh, had a seizure right?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes James, he had a seizure, but the question is why he had a seizure. I'm not a neurosurgeon, I don't really know what all can make a person seize like that," Juliet said, as she started to check his vitals.

Her eyes grew wide, as she shook her head. "He's dead James."

"People don't die from seizures do they?" he asked, his voice breaking.

"I don't know for sure, but then again, this place has been known to cause weird things to happen," Juliet had nothing else to offer. Without medical equipment, she couldn't tell Sawyer for sure what had caused his seizure, even more so, what caused him to die. "How do we tell her though?"

"I'll do it," Sawyer said, as he said a silent prayer for Charlie before getting up and going after Claire.

* * *

"Sawyer, please tell me he's okay," Claire begged.

"I'm sorry Claire, he...he didn't make it," Sawyer said, as he watched for a second time, as Claire cried and grieved over Charlie. Her heart was breaking all over again, and this time no one knew why Charlie had died.

Her expression quickly went from upset, to angry quickly as she took off running into the jungle.

* * *

"Show yourself you bastard," Claire screamed over and over.

Christian stood in front of her, looking grim. "I am sorry Claire, but he broke his agreement, he had to die, and you will never leave this island."

"I hate you, I am so glad that your dead, because I swear to you, I'd kill you myself," she bit at him, her eyes holding a dangerous hatred.

"Claire it is not my fault. You two left on your own," Christian explained.

"Because we were sick of doing your bidding. We knew you'd never let us go, we're not stupid. I just, I thought he'd be okay, I got him as far away from that creepy cabin as possible. Why!?" Claire screamed.

"He wasn't supposed to have lived through the looking glass Claire. The only reason he did was because Jacob needed him. He betrayed Jacob, this is what happens when you betray Jacob. He's gone Claire, you just need to move on, and you need to try and find away off this island, because he won't let you go any other way," Christian said.

With that, he was gone, and Claire fell to the jungle floor, tears sliding down her cheek. He was gone, he really was gone, and he wasn't going to come back this time.


End file.
